A Song of Ice and Fire The Ransom
by FanFlixs23
Summary: This is a alternate ending to The Pleasant Red Wedding. This explores what would have happened (in my opinion) if Sandor (The Hound) was able to bring Arya to the Red Wedding 1 or 2 hours earlier then in the cannon. This does not take place in the universe of A Song of Ice and Fire, it takes place in the universe of Game of Thrones. But it is written like A Song of Ice and Fire...
1. A Storm Of Swords Catelyn VII

This is a alternate reality where Rob, Catelyn, and Talisa survived during the red wedding. This alternate ending shows what would of happened in my opinion if the Hound would have brought Arya back to her family like 2 or so hours earlier then he did originaly -FanFlixs23

Catelyn VII

Catelyn sat her chair. Her eldest son Robb and his wife Talisa were celebrating along with his whole army. But still she worried.

How could Walder Frey a very tricky man to work with all of a suddon be ok with her son breaking his vows to his daughter. The wedding was going so well,  
but yet she was still scared for her eldest and only son left with her. Then there was a knock on the door, everyone in the hall went silent. Roose walked to the door and opened it a crack so he would be able to talk to who ever was on the other end. I have a message for Robb Stark and his Mother Catelyn said a Stark solider. Roose let the gaurd in and the solider walked over to Robb. At this point the entire hall was silent. Robb then stood up to meet the gaurd.  
The gaurd leaned in to tell Robb the message he was sent to give Robb. Robbs eyes then widened. Tell him we will be out in a minute told Robb. Robb then leaned over to his wife and told her what the gaurd told him. She smiled at Robb. Robb walked up to Walder Freys chair. Walder may Talisa, My Mother, I be excused. Of course Lord Stark said Walder confused. Catelyn was not completely confused. What did that gaurd tell him she wondered.

Robb walked up to Catelyn closely followed by Talisa. What is wrong Robb asked Catelyn. Nothing said Robb smileing. Catelyn then was even more confused. Mother,  
come with me said Robb. Well can you tell me first Robb asked Catelyn. I will tell you on the way there said Robb. Catelyn stood up. Robb, Talisa, and Catelyn then walked out of the hall. Now what is it asked Catelyn. Mother, A man has Arya outside said Rob with a big smile on his face. Are you serious asked Catelyn over joyed.  
Yes, but he does want a very high ransom for her said Robb. Well at least have Arya back said Catelyn. Rob, Talisa, and Catelyn finally walked out of the building.

Robb, Talisa, and Catelyn start looking around for Arya and the person who held her captive. After walking around for a minute or so Catelyn sees Arya. Arya said Catelyn overjoyed. Mother said Arya getting up off of a crate. Robb, Talisa, and Catelyn ran over to Arya. Arya tried to run over to her family aswell but her Holder known as the Hound grabbed her shoulder stopping her from moving any further. Hound, I remember you from a fort said Robb stoping. I remember you too boy said The Hound. Well this boy has already beat your king in multible battles and is winning this war said Robb. He is no king of mine anymore said The Hound.  
So then whos side are you on asked Robb. My own side said The Hound. Well then how did you run in to my sister, the last time I checked she was in Kings Landing said Robb. Oh then you check wrong, when I found her she was with the brotherhood without banners disguised as a boy named Ary said The Hound.

Arya is this true asked Catelyn. Arya looked down and suddley nodded her head. Mother calm down, She was just doing what ever she had to do to survive Robb said So are we going to get to my payment said The Hound. How much do you want for my sister asked Robb. 50,000 said The Hound. Robb then turned to Catelyn. Do we have the money to pay the ransom asked Robb. Not with us said Catelyn. Then how are we supposed the ransom Robb asked Catelyn. Robb then turned back to the Hound. So am I getting my payment asked the Hound impatiently. You will be getting your payment, just not now said Robb. And what does that mean asked the Hound. We currently dont have that much money on us said Robb. So then I geuss I will be taking your sister said the Hound pulling Arya toward him. Wait said Robb. What do you want said the Hound. I have a way for us to be able to pay you the ransom said Robb. Well get on with it boy said the Hound. If you can ride with us to a fort we can get the money there said Robb. Im keeping your sister with me said the Hound. That is fine as long as you keep your end of the deal said Robb.

The Hound then took Arya away. Mother, get a solider to send our regards to Walder Frey said Robb. Ok, Robb said Catelyn. Catelyn looked around for one of there soliders. Finally after four to five minutes of searching she found one man. Sir what is your name asked Catelyn. I am Sir Delo of house Mertela said the man.  
Well Sir Delo I have a task for you, send Robb, Talisa, and My regards to Lord Walder said Catelyn. Ok M'Lady said Sir Delo. Sir Delo walked into the door.  
Catelyn then walked around till she found Rob and Talisa. Robb, I got someone to send our regards said Catelyn. Catelyn then noticed Robb was frowning. Why are you frowning Robb asked Catelyn. Well I just hope Walder wont take us leaving as a betrayal said Robb. Robb, I think he will understand said Catelyn. Also it wasnt part of the deal you come, it was only that you had to find one of his daughters a husband said Catelyn. I geuss your right said Robb. I got Greywind out of his cage said Talisa.

Well if we have everything together then we should be off said Robb. Robb before we go I have to ask you something said Catelyn. What do you want to ask me mother said Robb. What will you do if he doesnt hand over Arya asked Catelyn. I didnt even think abought that said Robb. But if he does try anything sneaky we will have him killed said Robb. But hopefully that doesnt happen, on our way home I will think of a way to do the negotiation Robb said. Well, I geuss you better be getting to your horse then said Catelyn. I geuss you should too then said Robb.

Catelyn then walked away as fast as she can, so they could leave as fast as they can. Lady Stark said a stark man. Yes said Catelyn. This is your steed and I will be your guide said gaurd. Do you know how long of a trip it will be with just a few people asked Catelyn. Two to three days I'd say said the gaurd. Well we better be going then, Robb is most likely waiting for us to be ready said Catelyn. The gaurd then helped Catelyn on to the back of the horse and then got on himself. After the final gaurd had gave Robb the sign saying he was ready Robb rode off with Talisa. Then a horse with a gaurd on it took off. After him Catelyn and her gaurd took off,  
followed by one final gaurd on a horse. Finally after a long time will my family be reunited thought Catelyn. Even if it is to a small extent, some of her family could finally reunite thought Catelyn.


	2. A Storm Of Sword Arya XI

YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ THIS OPENING SENTENCE, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY JUST START READING AT "Arya XI" I just wanted to make a shout out: jean d'arc. jean d'arc wrote the first review i've ever had and it helped me decide that I wanted to do a follow up chapter, check him out he has great stories that I really like. For example The Biggest Lie and Changing the Terms. But no more stalling here is chapter 2! -FanFlixs23

Arya XI

Arya and The Hound stood there and watched as the last horse took off behind Robb. The Hound then proceeded to turn around and mount the horse. Arya just stood their with a smile on her face. Are you coming or are you just going to keep looking into space said The Hound. Arya then turned around with her smile gone now. Now come, the quicker you are the faster we can bolth get what we want said The Hound. You may get what you want completely but I am only going to get half of what I want said Arya. If I got what I wanted I would be home right now and you would be dead said Arya walking toward the horse. Well then I geuss you will never get what you want said The Hound. Arya then mounted the horse her self. The Horse then went down the same path all the others horses did before.

Arya then broke the silence that had been there for 2 hours or so since they left. What are you going to do after this asked Arya. What said the Hound. I asked you "What are you going to do after this" repeated Arya. After what asked The Hound. After my family pays you answered Arya. Why do you fucking care all of a suddon asked The Hound. Why are you dodging my question asked Arya. I am dodging it because it's a stupid fucking question to start with said The Hound.I bet you dont even know what you are going to do said Arya. You're lucky you're worth alot or I would have killed you a long time ago said The Hound. You couldnt even kill me on your best day replied Arya. They continued following Robb.

A gaurd then road up to them around 30 minutes later. What do you want said The Hound to the gaurd. Lord Robb is taking rest for the night, he highly suggests you do the same said the gaurd. Why did he send you asked The Hound. I think your "Lord" is smart enough to relise that I would have noticed, so why did he really send you asked The Hound. Well that was the true reason but he also sent me for another said the gaurd. The Hound then stepped off the Horse followed by Arya. Well then, tell me said The Hound. Well its not a reason that effects you said the gaurd. The gaurd turned to Arya. The message is for you Lady Arya said the gaurd. What do you need to tell me asked Arya. Well nothing, but he sent me to give you something said the gaurd. The gaurd then walked off to his horse where he opened a bag. The gaurd then walked back. Here you go Lady Arya said the gaurd passing a pillow and a blanket to Arya. Thank you said Arya. You're welcome M'Lady said the gaurd.

The gaurd then walked away and got on his horse and road ahead to Robb's camp. Arya then looked at the Hound to see him laying down. Arya then threw down her pillow and layed down covering herself with the blanket. Arya just layed there for 10 minutes awake until she heard him start to snore. Finally, he's asleep whispered Arya to herself. Arya then slid out the Hounds knife. Well I hope he doesn't notice I took this while we were riding said Arya. Arya then turned over to look at the Hound. I could kill him thought Arya. All I would have to do is take this knife and plunge it into his heart Arya continued. Then all I would have to do is run ahead a get to Robb's camp and I would be able to save my family so much money Arya continued to think. Arya then gripped the handle as hard as she could. Arya thought off it, she dreamed of it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Why cant I do it Arya wondered to herself. What good would come from him being alive, the only good that could come from him is if she killed him, her family would be saved tons of money, Robb wouldnt have to ride back to winter fell and he can continue fighting, so why couldn't she Arya wondered. Arya then hid the knife under her tunic. Arya then closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

Wake up, Arya heard a voice faintly say. Arya then slowly opened her eyes to see the Hound trying to wake her up. Get up, your brother's men are abought to leave said the Hound. I'm awake replide Arya. Arya stood up and grabbed her blanket and pillow. Well how long did they say till they leave asked Arya. Only a couple of minutes, now hurry up retorted the Hound. Arya then put the sleeping supplies on a bag on the side of their horse. Well, I am going as fast as I can said Arya. Well then go faster then you can said the Hound. The Hound then walked over to the horse and mounted it followed by Arya. Then they heard the horses gallop away, and before you could even say a word they were off.

Well, it seems we will be there by the end of the day said the Hound. How long will it take in the best case senario asked Arya. Mid Day at best said the Hound. How do you think we can make it to the best case senario asked Arya. The only way we could make it that fast is if we take only one brake said the Hound. But we have to see if your brother has figured that out yet said the Hound. Oh trust me when I say this, Robb is one of the smartest men in all of Westeros and Essos said Arya. Well we'll see abought that said the Hound.

Were starting to catch up to them said Arya. Were not catching up, they stopped said the Hound. Why would they stop asked Arya. I dont know, but we are abought to fucking find out. The Hound's horse then road up to the rest of the horses. Why did you fucking stop boy said the Hound. Robb's horse road up infront of the Hound's horse. We stopped because we wanted you to catch up said Robb. And why do you want me to catch up asked the Hound. We dont want you behind us said Robb. What you dont trust me said the Hound jokingly. Well we better be going then, we want to get back the quickest we can said Robb. They then continued riding down the path. Hours, minutes, seconds, they all blended together for Arya. Arya just sat on the horse, stuck between the Hound and his horse's head. Everything was going good for Arya, she had most of her family back, she was heading home, but still she didnt feel right. Had she been away for home that long, everything felt forein, being with her the stark men felt foreign, being with her family felt foreign, being Arya felt foreign. Im not Ary, im not Weasle, im not the Ghost of Harrenhal, im not even Horseface, im Arya, Arya Stark, so why does it feel so weird, she had been Arya for most of her life and just a couple of months going by other names and she already felt like another person thought Arya.

How is something like that possible thought Arya. I could just be tired, yes thats it, I must be tired thought Arya. I geuss I didn't get that much sleep that night thought Arya. But I cant fall asleep, I am almost home thought Arya. Arya then felt her eyelids start to get heavy. I could just close my eyes for a minute thought Arya. Arya let her eyelids close. Only for a minute, only a min-minute thought Arya. Arya's mind started to slip, slip into sleep. Just-just a minute, and only a-a-a thought Arya. Arya finally lost control and she slipt fully into a sleep.

Arya's eyes swung opened to screams. Wake up girl said the Hound to Arya. Arya looked around to see Robb and his men fighting Lannister men, Arya couldn't tell but it looked like there was 20 or so. Arya jumped up and took out needle. What happened said Arya. While you were off dreaming stupid shit, we were jumped said the Hound. Five men surrounded Arya and the Hound against the Hound's horse. Get the Hound, I got the little girl said the Man smiling. Four of the men charged the Hound. Little girl you have to choices, either come with me or stay here dead on the ground said the one man. Arya new the man was most likely the groups commander, Arya decided to mess with the guy and prove to him she wasnt a little girl.

Please dont hurt me said Arya in a scared voice. Arya started shaking her hand slightly to make it look like she was scared. I wont hurt you little girl, just give me your sword, you know woman shouldn't use swords said the man. Your right said Arya still acting scared. Arya then turned her sword to the side and layed the blade in her hand. Smart girl said the man walking over to Arya. Yes, we dont want any girls beating the boys said Arya dropping her act. The man looked up shocked. Before the man could do anything Arya in a swift attack dropped her hand holding her blade pulled her sword back and plunged it into the mans heart. The man looked at Arya with fear. Arya retracted her sword out of the mans heart as the man fell limp.

Arya then turned to the Hound to see him beating three men. The Hound was hitting swords with all of the men untill it reached a struggle, the Hound then kicked one of the men to the ground. The Hound then broke the struggle and stabbed one of the men followed by locking blades with the other man. The Hound then won the struggle and knocking the man down. The Hound then turned his blade downwards and brought his blade down into the mans body. The last guy then got back up and charged the Hound. They locked swords. Arya then remembered the commander sent four men after the Hound. Arya then looked all around untill she saw the fourth man sneaking up behind the Hound. Arya was abought to charge the man then she stopped her self. Should I save him thought Arya.

The Hound broke the sword struggle between the himself and the man. The Hound then went for another strike but was blocked. After a couple of strikes the Hound new he had to beat this guy once and for all. The Hound then swung his sword so hard over the mans head that when he tried to block it his own sword was the one to pierce his head. Then the Hound heard sword strike and a scream behind him. The Hound then turned to see Arya's sword pierced through a man's heart. Arya then retracted her sword from the man's heart. Arya then wiped her sword on the man's body and put it in it's holder. Arya did it just in time as he saw her mother and brother run toward her. Arya are you ok asked Catelyn. Im fine, its ok said Arya reassuringly. What happened, we were fighting down there Robb said pointing ahead. The Hound was abought to answer Robb when Arya interupted. Five men attacked us and the Hound saved me said Arya. Is this true asked Robb. The Hound looked down at Arya to see her looking up at him almost pleading for him to go along with what she said. The Hound then relised she didnt want her family to know that she has killed. The Hound turned back to Robb. Yes, it is what happened said The Hound. Well then I must thank you said Robb it is ok said the Hound. Well we are going to head back to our horses we are very close to the base we should be their by nightfall said Robb. Robb and Catelyn then walked back to their horses.

Arya and the Hound then got back on their horse and rode up to the rest of the horses, which at this point you could tell their was a battle only being one gaurd left. Arya still felt tired thow, she could barely sit up. Go to sleep said the Hound. What said Arya. It looks like your abought to die your so tired said the Hound. Go to sleep said the Hound. Arya didn't question why the Hound would let her fall asleep, she was to tired. Before you could even say a word Arya was off to sleep.

Arya heard a voice and then heard something moving. It was only when she opened her eyes did she relise what was going on. She saw something she thought she would never see again, a stark base, a home, no matter how temporary. I can't believe it, Im home, I dont care if it isnt winterfell, it's still a home as long as she was and some were gone thought Arya. Then almost like it was a dream they all road into the base, the sight almost brought her to tears. Arya was so distracted with her family, with the thought of being home she almost forgot to demount the horse. Everyone demounted their horses with Arya being the last.

Well your abought to get your ransom said Arya. Yes, that sounds right said the Hound. Why did you help me asked Arya. Help you with what asked the Hound. Helped me with my story, abought you killing all of the men said Arya. I knew you didn't want your mother to know you killed said the Hound. Thank you I geuss said Arya. No fucking problem said the Hound laying down on some hay. Arya felt bad, the Hound had helped her with her lie and she still hid a secret from him. I need to tell you something said Arya. What is it said the Hound almost uninterested sounding. I um, took something of yours said Arya taking out the Hounds knife she had stolen. What said the Hound sitting straight up. The Hound looked at Arya holding his knife. The Hound then grabbed his knife from Arya in a quick motion.

Arya and the Hound just looked at each other. The Hound then broke the staring contest. The Hound then tossed the knife back to Arya. Arya caught the knife and looked at him confused. Keep it said the Hound. But dont you need a knife asked Arya. I can always get another one said the Hound laying back down. Thank you said Arya. Well as a royalty in a war you'll need it said the Hound. Arya turned her head over to the planning building as she heard the door swing open. She watched as Robb walked out of the bank and over to them followed by two gaurds. The Hound then sat up and stood up to Robb. Here is your money Sandor said Robb. Now Ary- said Robb before being cut off by the Hounds finger. The Hound checked the bag to make sure all the money was there. You put in a extra thousand said the Hound. Well that is because you help save my sister, and that is a unrepayable debt so this is the only way to come close to paying it, I'd give you more but we are in a war after all said Robb. Well thank you said the Hound. Arya then watched as the Hound walked to his horse and mounted it. Till we meet again said Robb. The Hound then rode off out of the base.

Before Robb could notice the Hound's knife Arya hid it in a pocket. Well we better get you cleaned up said Robb. Arya smiled. Arya and Robb then walked into their home and Arya was led to her old room. I haven't been here for so long said Arya. I know how long has it been now, 2 or 3 years said Robb. I dont know, at this point I lost track, so much has happened that i've lost track said Arya. Arya and Robb bolth laughed at her comment. Yeah, alot has happened said Robb. One day we need to sit down and talk abought all that happened said Robb. Hey Robb said Arya. What asked Robb. Why does didn't we travel to winterfell asked Arya. Robb just stood there in silence. Arya sit down on your bed said Robb. Why asked Arya. Just do it said Robb. I'll be right back said Robb.

Arya sat down on her bed. Where is Robb going Arya wondered. A minute later Robb entered the room with two cups and sat next to Arya. Take this said Robb giving Arya one cup. Why did you get me this said Arya taking the cup. Well I thought you would be thirsty said Robb. I even got a arrangement for a big feast celebrating you coming back home said Robb. You know thats not needed, your fighting a war you already spent enough money on me said Arya. Yes, it isnt needed, but its wanted said Robb. I dont know what you were eating out there but it wasn't good im geussing said Robb. Arya laughed shaking her head. Robb are you going to answer my question asked Arya. Yes said Robb sighing. Why does he seem so upset wondered Arya. I dont know how to say this Arya, but winterfell was attacked said Robb. What said Arya in shock. They burned down and took over winterfell and they, they, they killed Bran and Rickon said Robb. Who would do this asked Arya. Theon Greyjoy said Robb. I'm working on a plan to end this war and take back our home said Robb hugging Arya.

Robb then let go of Arya. You better drink this and head off to bed, I feel tommorow is going to be a long day said Robb. Arya smiled at Robb. Robb stood up and walked to the door. Goodnight Arya said Robb. Goodnight said Arya. Arya took a sip of the drink. Im home, Im reunited with my family, Im home, I never thought I'd make it, but im home thought Arya. Arya took another sip. Arya then stood up. Arya unhooked and leaned her sword against the bed. Arya then took out the knife the Hound gave her. Arya then hid it under her pillow. I geuss I better get sleep said Arya to herself. Arya laid down. Im home said Arya over and over till she fell asleep.

Well I hope you enjoyed, sorry this took a few days but I was on vacation. :) Sorry this was suppose to be released yesterday night but gave me some problems with my writing tool so I had to switch tools and adjust my story to work on this tool.


	3. A Storm of Swords Hound I

-

Hound I

Stranger's hooves made a clanging noise as they hit the rocky road he was traveling. The Hound was contemplating if he should stop and rest or continue going on his way.

"I can't stop. I know what type of scoundrels roam these woods. I would be able to kill any little shit who tried to rob or kill me. But I know the shits wouldn't have the honor to fight me one on one. No one is that honorable, No king, No lord, No knight. Definitely no knight. And a king or lord can't anymore either. Even lord Eddard has thrown away his honor for family, calling the shitbird Joffrey the rightful king, even though he knew better. Honor is dead, and the war of the five kings killed it."

The Hound had been riding for a couple days now when he spotted a bar. The hound sighed.

"A little drink never hurt no one, plus I now have money to buy it with." he said.

The Hound dismounted Stranger.

He tied Stranger to a metal bar and entered the crappy looking bar by pushing a sheet covering the door out of the way. Inside the bar a small band was played a song that sound familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat down on a stool in front of the counter and tapped on the table to get the bartender's attention.

"What'd you want" said the man.

"I want to stick my hand up your ass, what do you think? ALCOHOL!" exclaimed the Hound obviously not in his normal state of mind, being so tired.

The bartender turned around and went to a barrel filled with alcohol and filled a cup, giving it to the Hound. The Hound didn't waste time with acting normal. He chugged the cup and slammed it back down on the table.

"More!" said the Hound sliding some coins on the table.

At this point some people were looking at him, but he didn t care. After a minute people started going back to what they were doing. He started even feeling a little of his rocker.

Was this because of the drink, his tiredness, something else?

It wasn t helping that he still couldn t identify the song. What could make this day worse he didn t know, but he knew what could make it better.

The bartender finally refilled the cup and the Hound chugged it. This happened again, again, and again, until he passed out on the counter.

The Hound's eyes opened and he sat up. He looked to the door and saw that it was darker out now, 2 maybe 3 hours have passed he assumes.

"I guess it's better that I fell asleep here then out there, I guess I should continue on." the Hound whispers to himself.

The Hound now was decently rested but he still wasn t in the right state of mind.

Can t be the alcohol either, I sure feel the effects that come with it wearing off. thinks the Hound.

Whatever it was it was annoying the Hound.

And still he was forced to listen to that god forsaken song!

Many people would call it annoying, but the Hound would personally call it...

"Bullshit!" said a man talking to another man as they entered the bar and sat next to the Hound.

They were now talking quieter, as if they wanted to keep their conversation secret. The Hound decided to listen in.

"Did you see what fuckin mercenary did it?" asked the first man.

"No but if I ever met em' I would slit their throat ear to ear!" said the second man.

"Who ever brought that Stark whore back to her brother, and saved his life from our massacre should pay with their life." said the first man.

"Arya? When could they have massacred Rob Stark? At the wedding? Frey would never let an assassin through his door unless he wanted them in. Had Frey planned to betray Rob?"

The Hound looked at the men with the corner of his eye.

"Bolton men? Could Roose of been in on it? Joffrey? No, Joffrey doesn't have half the brain to plan that out, more likely Tywin." thought the Hound his mind racing.

Something we can agree on said the second man.

Hopefully soon we ll see our plan come through. said the first man.

The second man laughed.

Hey, tender! Get us two glasses! said the second man.

Give mine a bit more alcohol than his, I deserve it more! said the first.

Fuck you, man. I m already payin! said the second punching his friend in the arm.

The Hound stood up and pushed in his chair.

As he grabbed his bag of money he remembered the name of the song...

He walked out the bar as fast as be could.

He proceeded to untie Stranger and mount his steed.

The Hound kick his horse in the side and proceeded the ride toward the stronghold he saw the Starks last.

He only had one more question.

How had he survived the song that has killed entire houses or scared them into submission?

How did he survive the song that made brave warriors liss their pants.

How had he survived The Rains of Castamere?

Ok, I'm sorry for taking for so long but I didn't know how I was going to continue this story. But it is not dead, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's little cliffhanger. I ran into some problems hardware wise as well, delaying this chapter but still I liked writing this chapter, and I hope you all have a good day. -FanFlixs23 


End file.
